


Body Talk

by Apple_Cheol



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alunger, Begging, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lightborn Skins, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, nah actually they're just reeeaaally polite, war times sexy times apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Cheol/pseuds/Apple_Cheol
Summary: Granger only sighed, he reached up to grip Alucard’s wrist, not exactly encouraging the swordsman’s actions, but not stopping him either. “We’re in a war!”“Yes and no,” Alucard smirked at him, he continued his motions on Granger’s chest. “We’re not on the battlefield right now, are we?”
Relationships: Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this
> 
> title from Body Talk by Red Velvet
> 
> song not inherently related to the story, i just think more people need to listen to it

“I counted two hundred, maybe three hundred.”

“All gone before daybreak. They must be significantly stronger at night.”

“That, or that diabolical general of theirs ordered a retreat.” Alucard took off the blue scarf from his armor, reaching to his sides to undo the straps of his breastplate. “Is it too much to hope for that we made a dent in their numbers?”

“Actually, yes.” Granger came over and helped him, his nimble fingers undoing the straps faster than the swordsman can. “The gates of the Imperial Sanctuary are narrow—a natural choke point. There could easily be twice the amount of demons and we wouldn’t realize.”

“So we’re stuck warding them off every night until their numbers grow thin or until our defenses grow too weak. Whichever comes first.”

“If they get too confident they might not even wait until nightfall,” Granger shrugged, taking off his own armor. The white coat came off first, then scarf around his collar, then the dark gloves, leaving him in his dark shirt and pants. He hadn’t put on any bandages today, Alucard noticed, and the faint scars along his muscles were visible, along with the actual lines of the muscles themselves. The shirt he wore did nothing to hide them.

He gulped and looked away, continuing to take off his own armor; slightly ticked how much heavier they were than Granger’s. “Well, aren’t you a ball of sunshine. You’ll be saying how easy it would be for the demons to ram down the castle walls next.”

“Well, they could—“ Granger began, then he saw the expression on Alucard’s face and paused. “—But they won’t.”

“That’s more like it.” Alucard smiled at him encouragingly. “Not everything is lost yet. I’m sure of that.”

“Who’s the ball of sunshine now?” Granger sat down on one of the room’s couches, leaning back and even spreading his legs slightly, obviously exhausted. And damn it, Alucard was exhausted too, if the sluggish pace at which he took off his armor was any indication, but Granger looked _ridiculously_ inviting, his dark hair disheveled, the exposed hollow of his neck, the sweat making his shirt partly damp and exposing even more of those lines from earlier—

“What’s on the agenda now?” He said carefully, removing the last piece of his armor, the gauntlet guarding his uncorrupted hand.

“A strategy meeting with Tigreal and Princess Silvanna this afternoon,” Granger’s voice was getting groggy, he must be near sleep. “Ah, and one of us has to go look after Harith later, but it’s alright for now, Fanny told me he’s fast asleep in her quarters… I have to restock my bullets, but that’s for me to do, that can wait... honestly, if you told me to do anything aside from staying put, I would fight you, but that would also require not staying put. So I won’t.” The marksman sighed, reaching up to wipe the sweat off his face.

_All the things on Granger’s to-do list was for later_ , Alucard noted once again. _Nothing for now._

_That did it_.

His legs moved of their own accord, he sat over Granger’s lap, his legs straddling the marksman’s, his hands found their resting place on Granger’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. I can move enough for both of us.”

“ _Alucard_ ,” Granger groaned, and Alucard wondered whether he knew how rugged he just sounded, how it was having the opposite effect on him than what Granger expected. “You’re filthy.”

“In what way?” He leaned closer, his lips tracing the shell of Granger’s ear, “You didn’t specify.”

“Fuck,” Granger groaned underneath him once again, his hands reached up to grip Alucard’s waist only to let him go again. “This isn’t our own room, Alu, people might see—“

That was true. In simplest words possible, they were making out in someone else’s house, and granted, the room Princess Silvanna had loaned them was pretty far from everyone else’s, but the door was unlocked and anyone and everyone who was looking for the Demon Hunters could simply open the door and see—

Alucard chuckled sardonically; he let his hand travel down the plane of Granger’s chest, his palm twisting slowly over the marksman’s nipple. “You really think I care?”

Granger only sighed, he reached up to grip Alucard’s wrist, not exactly encouraging the swordsman’s actions, but not stopping him either. “We’re in a war!”

“Yes and no,” Alucard smirked at him, he continued his motions on Granger’s chest. “We’re not on the battlefield right now, are we?”

“Damn… your logic…” Granger griped at him, but his grasp also weakened, and Alucard’s grin grew wider as the nipple underneath the fabric became pebble hard. His hand traveled to the other nipple, but before he can do the same thing to it, Granger unexpectedly pulled him forward, the hand formerly around his wrist snaked around him to anchor itself in his hair. Alucard’s eyes closed shut just before Granger met his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was hard, hot, and slow, just the way Alucard wanted it, and his hand left Granger’s chest, moving to the nape of his neck, anything to deepen the kiss further. Granger’s lips tasted of sweat, but they were soft, and pliant, and within seconds he had succumbed to Alucard’s will, letting the swordsman have his way with them. He licked Granger’s bottom lip, using the gasp afterwards to slip in his tongue, trying to delve deeper within Granger. It seemed like hours before Alucard finally let him go, both of them breathless and dazed, and he opted for peppering kisses along Granger’s jawline instead, mapping his way down to the marksman’s neck.

“Don’t… don’t leave a mark,” Granger whined, even as his grip on Alucard’s hair tightened. “I—I don’t want the soldiers to see—“

“Why? You can always say it was a battle scar,” Alucard smiled against Granger’s skin, but he fulfilled the simple request, licking along the column of his neck instead, enjoying every single gasp, mewl, and whimper the marksman underneath him emitted. Belatedly he realized that he had been thrusting into Granger’s groin all this time, his bulge straining uncomfortably against his pants, but if it was any consolation, Granger was getting aroused too—he moved forward, _roughly_ , the action making Granger yelp, he pulled on Alucard’s roots even harder than before, the other hand grappling along the couch for leverage, something, _anything_.

“Alucard—I—“

“Yeah?” He thrust against him again, inwardly cooing at how Granger immediately bucked against him in reply, his eyes squeezed shut and those red, bruised, lips pursed themselves in frustration. _How in the Lord of Light was he this cute?_

“Alu— _fuck—“_

“I’m sorry, we can’t just yet,” Alucard murmured, pressing a kiss onto Granger’s collarbone, his hips still moving albeit a touch slower. “If we did, you wouldn’t be able to walk. And Moniyan can’t afford to lose their best marksman right now, can it?”

“Alucard… please…” Granger’s eyes slowly opened again, the gaze out of focus, drool slowly peeked from the side of his mouth, Alucard licked it off and kissed him once again, stealthily zipping down Granger’s pants at the same time. “Please…”

“Please what?” Finally Granger’s member was released, it stood proudly between them, reddening and the head getting wet with precum. Alucard stroked it, softly, his touch was more like a graze, and it only riled up Granger further, multiple whimpers falling from his lips.

“Please, Alucard— _fuck me_!”

“I told you, I can’t,” Alucard smirked devilishly at him, his grip on the member tightened _just_ a smidge, he considered laughing but he felt it was too cruel. “If I fucked you then—“

“What word would you have me use?” Granger’s eyes furrowed, it seemed that Alucard’s teasing had waken up what little sense he had left. “ _Just get me off, idiot_.”

In the end, no matter how much Granger grumbled, Alucard could never resist him.

“As you wish,” he mumbled, and his strokes grew stronger. Tighter. Faster. Granger gasped, he shuddered beneath Alucard’s touch; his hand came up to cover his face, muffling his moans.

“No, babe, please,” Alucard leaned over, his lips skimming over Granger’s knuckles, and the marksman reluctantly brought his hand down, cerise eyes staring into cerulean ones. “I want to see your face.”

“Alucard…” Granger whimpered softly, and Alucard felt fingers paw weakly at his own pants. “You too…”

“How considerate,” He smiled, but he can’t control the groan that left him once his own member was also free, almost immediately pressing against Granger’s, he inhaled sharply at the intimate contact, it was too much, too little, too close, too far—

—underneath him, Granger thrust upwards, causing their members to press against each other even harder, and Alucard moaned, _loudly_ , perhaps louder than Granger had so far, and it was the marksman’s turn to gloat.

“Granger—uh—“

“Yeah?” Granger mimicked him, his ministrations consistent, his free hand now dove in between them, joining Alucard’s, he pumped their members roughly, the precum making their movements slick.

“Granger…” Pleasure made his brain fuzzy, his gaze grew foggy at the edges; Alucard’s breath left him in jagged breaths, surprised at having the tables turned so quickly. He was vaguely aware of Granger’s motions quickening, the marksman biting his lip, almost strong enough to draw blood.

“Alu… _fuck…_ so close…” Granger’s eyes closed again, and his pumping gradually lost rhythm, desperate to get to that zenith, that peak, desperate to come—

“Want… want to…” Granger leaned forward, his face burrowing itself in Alucard’s neck, his cries muffled against warm skin. Tears of frustration pearled at his eyes, dropping and making damp circles on Alucard’s shirt. “Alucard—please—“

“Let me help you babe,” Alucard said softly, moving to replace Granger’s hold on their members, finding renewed strength to pump them furiously, his thumb occasionally swiping over the heads. It seemed to do wonders for Granger, who gasped against him, warm breath dusting against his skin.

“Touch yourself for me,” Alucard murmured, and Granger indulged him, his hand snaking up his own shirt to pinch his nipple, he shivered against Alucard as he did so. “Good boy.”

“Idiot,” Granger stuttered against him, even as he mewled afterwards when Alucard picked up the pace. “G-going to come—“

“Then come.” Alucard thrust against him one last time, causing their cocks to press flush against their stomachs, and that was Granger’s undoing, spurts of come staining the two of them, Alucard chasing after him not long after. Granger leaned back again against the couch, and he pulled on Alucard’s arm weakly, signaling for him to cuddle the marksman gently, his head resting on Granger’s shoulder.

They remained like that for few moments, catching their breath and relishing the remnants of their afterglow, before finally fixing their clothes, tucking their members back in. Alucard slowly extricated himself from Granger’s lap; wincing at how sore his legs and waist were from the combined exertion of the previous battle and fucking. “Oh gods… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No,” Granger smirked at him and Alucard let himself indulge in Granger’s features once again, “But you liked it anyway.”

“Yep.” He couldn’t help himself, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss onto Granger’s lips, too overwhelmed with how much he can love this man despite everything going on. And he felt compelled to say it out loud.

“I love you, Granger.”

He thought Granger would smirk, or maybe scoff, but the marksman only smiled at him in return, so warmly that Alucard swore it was brighter than sunshine. “I love you too.” Then the smile disappeared. “Go take a shower already, you stink.”

“Don’t you want to join me?” Alucard teased him, moving to open one of the closets to look for a towel.

“Like I’m going to fall for that,” Granger retorted, and the swordsman only laughed, retreating into the room’s adjacent bath.

And honestly, with him just getting half-hard at thought of them showering together, it was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving away eye bleach and holy water, you're welcome
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig @cheol_apple)


End file.
